The Lost Prince
by Lady Jam
Summary: A stolen son, a family torn apart, a tragedy mourned by a nation, betrayal. Secrets were kept from both Harry and Draco that would change both of their lives. What are they and what has Dumbledore done now? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Lament

_**The Lost Prince  
**_

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter, Kyou Kara Maou  
**Genre: **angst, drama, adventure  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** DMHP, WolfYuu and others  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc, mpreg, Dumbledore!bashing, Weasley!bashing

**Disclaimer:** If i own KKM and HP I would have continued KKM season 4 and made sure Harry Potter ended up with Draco Malfoy instead of the Weaselette. So no in short I don't own any of them. They are property of their respective companies and authors. I am just borrowing them.

**Summary:** A stolen son, a family torn apart, a tragedy mourned by a nation, innocence lost, betrayal. Another dark secret of the Daikenja reared its ugly head and tore ShinMakoku's Royal Family apart. But what's Harry got to do with everything? Is Hogwart's headmaster up to something diabolical again? Why is Draco Malfoy being dragged into this? What secrets are being kept from our fave DMHP couple? And where the hell is Shinou when you needed him?!

* * *

**_Prologue: Lament_**

The night brought a chill in the air, but for the young man that stood on top of the balcony that is unimportant. For the pain in his heart run deeper than any, making him incapable of feeling anything but the grief in his heart.

He brought his hand unto his stomach and started rubbing circles around it. Imagining it to be rounded as it once were with the life he and his husband had created. Bitter tears started running down his cheeks as he recalled the pain of seeing his family's happiness and his kingdom's future disappear before his very eyes. He recalled the despair and desperation everybody felt as they scrambled in search for his child. He also remembers the subsequent week full of nothing but anxiety and frustration that drove the whole kingdom into fear of loosing their beloved king, and finally the dreadful news that brought sorrow into the hearts of everybody.

"Your Majesty, please go back inside lest you catch a cold," a soft voice called out from behind him.

Silence was the only response the speaker received as the young monarch gazes upon the sky blanketed by the stars and illuminated by the moon.

After a while a soft voice was heard. "Do you think we'll be able locate him when the time comes?"

It broke the faithful retainer's heart to hear the misery and despondent tone in his brother-in-law's voice that is once full of happiness and optimism. "Yes I believe so, Your Majesty,"

A slight smile crosses the young monarch's lips, "Don't call me 'Your Majesty', my dear godfather," he said in an affectionate tone as he turns towards his retainer.

"Of course," the man replied along with a warm smile. But the smile is short lived as he places a hand onto the young king's shoulder giving his silent support for the grieving parent. "I promise you we'll find him. If I have to run around barefooted around the world in order to find him I'll do it. So please don't shoulder everything on your back. Let us help you," he said softly.

The king gave one of his famous smiles reserved only for those close to him, "Let's go back in before my husband launches onto another one of his rants about my whereabouts," the young ruler said as he heard his godfather/brother-in-law chuckled at the thought of the upcoming fit the Prince Consort is sure to throw towards his husband.

With one last look onto the night sky they both entered the castle.

* * *

A boy was walking carefully on a deserted side walk with an obvious limp in his step. 'I need to get away from here as fast as I can,' he thought as he leaned on a lamp post to catch his breath. After a few seconds he adjusted his backpack and wince slight when the action jolted his injured back. He panted for a few moments trying to regain his bearings and started crossing the road.

He was unaware of an approaching vehicle until he heard the hocking of the horn. Caught off guard by the blaring headlights as well as his weakened state he was unable to move out of the way quickly.

As he started wide eyed towards his apparent doom the driver luckily was able to stir away and miss him by mere inches. The shock due to adrenaline coupled with his injuries made him collapse onto the pavement.

He saw a man get out of the vehicle and ran towards him. But he is fast loosing his consciousness and the last thing he could remember is the man's obsidian colored gaze full of worry before he surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Tsuzuku…

A/N: Wai! Again another first hehe. This is my first KKMHP. I had this idea since I started watching Kyou kara Maoh and it got shelved when I went into hiatus. I know I shouldn't start another fic when I have eto… 1…3…6… six more unfinished works but like my other works right now I hate to see this one being put back on shelf and lost along all of my old works that never saw its debut. So please be gentle with your review and I'll try my best to finish everything I have started. ^__^ Please don't forget to leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 1: Message

**_Chapter 1: Message_**

He was floating in a sea of warmth. It is so comfortable and peaceful. He felt at peace here, wherever here is. It is like the world doesn't matter, where pain wouldn't be able to touch him, where responsibilities are so far away.

"How long are you planning stay here?" a deep baritone voice asked in an annoyed voice disrupting his peaceful world.

He frowned, _'No I don't want to go back,'_ he thought. _'I don't want to be hurt again,'_ he adamantly refused to go back to the world that only seeks to hurt him.

"Even though you don't want to go back you have to. You can't stay here. I can't have you running away like a coward. Now wake up!" the voice commanded and he felt his consciousness returning.

'_No I don't want to!'_ he fought desperately but he knew it's futile for he felt awareness creeping around him.

*groan*

He heard a rustling beside him and felt the bed dip a little. When he opened his eyes bright light assaulted his eyes and a tiny whimper escaped his lips. There was a slight rustling beside him, "You can open your eyes now," a voice said beside him. He tentatively opened his eyes glad that he was not blinded by the light again. He stared confusedly at the dark figure in front of him trying to decipher who blurry person in front of him is. "Ah sorry, here," a pair of spectacles was place upon his face and everything became clear.

"Wh…Who?" he croaked but instead of an answer a straw was place on his lips and cool water went down his parched throat. After a few sips the straw was removed. "Thank…you," he whispered softly his throat still hurts even with the help of the water.

"You're welcome!" the person said cheerfully. "I am Dr. Jose Rodriguez. I am a pediatrician and you are in my clinic. I must say you took quite a beating there. When I found you three days ago, you were almost at death's doors. You were unconscious since then. Mah! Kids these days are so violent. Oh sorry I forgot to ask what your name is," the dark skinned doctor said scratching his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Ha… "He caught himself before saying his name he never knew if this doctor could be trusted for all he knew he might be a death eater or worse an Order member. He can't afford to be capture by either party or else all his efforts will be for not.

Doctor Rodriguez just waited patiently for a response but nothing came out of the boy. He sighed at the look of distrust on the teen's face. "Look I know you don't trust me but I give you my word I won't turn you in to anybody if ever you were running away from somebody. I just need your name for the record,"

He tried to assess the doctor's sincerity and with a bit of occulumency he learned that he could at least trust the doctor with his name. "Harry Potter," he said softly.

"There that wasn't so bad was it? Ok then Harry I'll leave you alone for awhile to finish some of my work. I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

Before Dr. Rodriguez left the room Harry remembered his back pack. He abruptly stood up and gasped when his injuries where pulled and that sent him reeling because of the pain and it made his vision swim. It is a good thing Dr. Rodriguez was able to catch him before he lands on his face, "Whoa! What do you think you're doing? You're not well yet!" the doctor reprimanded.

Harry wince as he was place gently back down unto the bed. "My… backpack… Where is it?" he panted his energy suddenly leaving him after the adrenaline rush left him.

"Don't worry your things are safe they are over there. You shouldn't over exert yourself. You're not well yet at least rest a little and take things slowly. Geez children these days are so rash," Dr. Rodriguez said in exasperation while scratching his hair.

"Could you please hand me my bag?" Harry asked tentatively not wanting to anger the doctor.

*sigh*

"Only if you promise to rest afterwards," Dr. Rodriguez said giving the boy a stern look.

Harry just nodded and Dr. Rodriguez handed him his bag and help Harry in sitting up by propping him unto the pillows. "Thank you," Harry said as soon as he was situated comfortably.

"You're welcome. Now be a good boy and behave. If you need anything just page me ok?" he said pointing at the call button beside the bed. With that the doctor left him alone.

As soon as the doctor left, Harry reached for his backpack and opened a hidden pocket that is heavily warded. He checked if his wand and other important things are still inside. He breathes a sigh of relief once he accounted that everything is still inside. He took out his wand and opened another pocket where he kept his potions stocks. He felt dismayed when he found that he already ran out of pepper up potions. _'How am I supposed to leave?'_ he thought perturbed by his predicament.

He made an assessment with his body to see if he could handle an escape without the aid of the potion. He found that most of his injuries had been treated and he has enough energy to at least leave unnoticed or so his assessment tells him. _'I need to leave as soon as possible before the Order learns that I am missing and comes looking for me,' _he thought determinedly.

He stood up slowly trying to will the nausea that struck him away. When he was stable on his feet, he looked around for some clothes he could change into. Spotting his clothes neatly folded on the chair he slowly made his way over to change.

* * *

Meanwhile

Dr. Jose Rodriguez slumped into his chair in his office. _'Mattaku! Why did I ever become a pediatrician? Children are more trouble than they are worth. Mah anyway, I need to go do my work,' _he thought as he booted up his computer.

"Hm… It came in. That was fast. Let's see what the results are," he muttered to himself as he opens the message he was sent along with the attachment that came with it. After scrolling down the report he gasped at what he saw. "So it's true! After all this years we finally have a hit. I need to tell the boss," he immediately hit the print button to print out the document and sent out a message to Switzerland.

But his exhilaration with the news was short lived when he heard ruckus outside his office. He rushed out of his office in record speed thinking that something happened with his ward. As soon as he reach the room where his charge is he can't help but be annoyed with what he saw. Harry was sprawled on the floor with an upturned medical tray beside him.

"Honestly! I just left you for a few moments and here you are risking you health while trying to leave! So much for gratitude I would say. You could at least have said goodbye maybe then I would have driven you off to the nearest bus station!" he said as he tried to help his patient unto his feet and towards the bed.

"You children are really troublesome, you know that. Now let's see if you have reopened some of your injuries," he said while taking Harry's shirt off.

"Please… let me leave… I need to leave as soon as possible," Harry begged the doctor.

"Look kid I can't let you leave not with the state of your injuries. I already promised you that I won't hand you over to whoever it is who are chasing you," the doctor said.

"Please…" Harry implored.

The doctor again scratch his head and exasperation he had been doing that a lot and it's not even lunch time yet. "Oh alright I'll drive you to the bus station after my working hours how's that for a compromise?" Dr. Rodriguez offered.

Harry contemplated his situation and found that he had no other choice. He nodded his assent and muttered a soft "Thank you,"

The doctor just gave him a smile and mussed up his hair, "So are you hungry? I am about to order lunch so what you want?" Dr. Rodriguez asked as he stood up and fished out his mobile from his pocket so he could order some food. When Harry didn't answer he just dialed a familiar number for the local Chinese restaurant. "Mah! I guess I'll just order what I usually order then,"

* * *

Inside the doctor's office the screen of the computer started beeping signaling an incoming message.

**Inbox:** _**1 message received**_

**Sender:** _**Shori**_

**Message:**

_**I'll be there within 3 hours. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tsuzuku…_

**A/N:** Yay! I was able to pen down this chapter and here I thought it would be put to shelf again oh well. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update my other fics so matta ne!!! Please leave me a comment! ^__^

**A/N2:** Also please don't forget to visit my account for other the stories I have written and also visit my LJ for stories I haven't posted here in ffn. The link is http: // dbskficvault(dot)livejournal(dot)com. I hope to see you guys there. ^__^V

**Reply to reviewers**

Aurora Ivy Fang – Thanks for the review and here is the first chapter I hope you like it.

pixy – I am glad you like my plot and don't worry I plan on continuing this story that is why I had it posted so the idea won't be just that – plain idea. I hope this chapter would please you. ^^ hehe

C.S. Augustoni – Here is the next chapter I hope it is to your liking. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Memoirs

**_Chapter 2: Memoirs_**

Present time

In the inner sanctuary of the Shinoubiyo the Genshi Miko Ulrike prays before the altar that once housed the soul of the first king of Shin Makoku. Even with Shinou leaving the kingdom in the capable hand of his chosen Maou, Yuuri Shibuya, the people still looks up at Shinoubiyo for their source of faith.

As Ulrike knelt in prayer a sudden light flashed before her crystal ball. She gasped in shock as she felt the familiar sensation she often associates whenever something that would affect the whole of Shin Makoku and thus the whole world comes. 'Shinou-Heika,' she whispers to no one in particular as she stares at the crest embedded at the center of the altar wall.

* * *

_15 years ago_

_Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld-Shibuya paces the hallway outside of the Royal Bed Chambers beside him were both of his brothers, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lord Conrart Weller, and the king's tutor/adviser, Lord Gunter von Christ, as well as the Great Sage and his daughter the Princess Greta._

"_Calm down Wolfram, His Majesty will be alright nothing is going to happen to him," his mild tempered brother Lord Conrart Weller said. _

_Wolfram sighed in exasperation but stop his pacing only to give his brother a deadly glare, "Easy for you to say it is not your spouse who is in there giving birth! It's been 5 hours already and still no news. If the wimp doesn't come out in another thirty minutes I'll break that damn door! " the temperamental prince snapped looking at the closed doors with a mixture of annoyance and worry in his emerald green eyes.  
_

"_Now Wolfram you know these things do take time," Conrart again tries to placate his agitated brother._

"_Wolfram!" a high pitched voice called out down the hallway. Everybody turns to see the person who called the fiery prince's name and saw the Queen Mother brisk walking towards them. "I heard the news and came back as soon as I could!" she said engulfing her son in a bone crushing hug,"How's His Majesty? Is it a boy or a girl? Are they all healthy?" his mother fired of questions so fast he could barely understand her._

"_Hahaue!" Wolfram extracted his face from her bosom and glared daggers at her in exasperation. " No we still don't have any news yet. Gisela and Jenifer- Hahaue is in there with Yuuri for 5 hours already and neither has yet to appear and give us any news," he said.  
_

"_Oh poor darling, I know you're worried but they would be fine, you'll see!" she then again crushed his face upon her huge bosom trying to comfort her son to succeed in annoying him more.  
_

"_Hahaue!" he yelled when he tried to get away from her again, only to halt his struggles when the door through the Royal Bed Chambers opened to allow both Miko and Gisela to exit. _

_Everybody's eyes were focused upon Miko Shibuya's arms, for within them swaddled in a baby blue terry blanket was the new born Prince of Shin Makoku._

_Everybody was speechless as Miko approaches Wolfram and hands him his newborn son. "Wolfram meet your son, His Royal Highness Seiichi Kendrick Von Bielefeld-Shibuya*, Crown Prince of Shin Makoku," numbly Wolfram accepts his son and cradles him in his arms. _

"_How… how's Yuuri?" he asked his eyes full of awe and never leaving his son. He reverently caressed the baby's wrinkled cheeks only to be rewarded by a cute little yawn. He smiled at the baby within his arms as tears began to gather on the corner of his eyes.  
_

"_His Majesty is resting right now. He is still weak from giving birth, but a week or two of bed rest would help him in regaining his strength and maryoku back," Gisela answered smiling._

_"Thank you," Wolfram gave the healer a watery smile.  
_

_Before Wolfram could make a step, the people around him started crowding him, all eager to meet the new prince._

_

* * *

The sound of a baby's cry resonated through out the palace halls drawing the attention of his parents who were sound asleep. A dark head stirred underneath the warm covers ready to attend to the young one's needs, when his bed partner laid a retraining hand on his shoulder. "Wolf," Yuuri protested softly, "let me go Seiichi is crying," he told his husband._

_Wolfram roused up and placed a gentle kiss upon his husband's forehead and prepares to leave the bed to attend to his crying son. "No Yuuri let me attend to him. You're still recovering and need to rest more," he then stood up and approached the bassinet where is son lies crying his eyes out_

"_Shh… don't cry my darling, Daddy is here," Wolfram cooed as he picks his son up. "Now what is wrong my little Prince? Are you hungry?" he asked cradling his son to his chest and carries him towards the bedside table where a warm bottle of milk is prepared for the young prince. _

_A chuckle was heard and Wolfram looks up to see the amused albeit tired faced spouse and liege sitting on their bed. "What is wrong, wimp?" he asked a little miffed at being laughed at. _

_Yuuri just shook his head but the smile never left his face. "Nothing, I just never thought you would look good with a baby in your arms," the young Maou said trying to placate his moody spouse._

"_Hmp, you're just jealous that Seiichi likes me better than you," Wolfram retorted, "Isn't that right my darling," he cooed while he feeds their son and sat down next to his husband "You like Papa more than Mama right?" he said only to receive a playful swat from Yuuri._

_"Don't call me, Mama! I am Dad or Otou-san!" Yuuri protested pouting cutely._

_Wolfram just chuckles and delivers a chaste kiss upon his spouse's soft lips. "You are Mama since your the one who gave birth to him!" he declared proudly in which Yuuri pouted more, but after a while he sighed and places his head upon Wolfram's shoulder to get a better look at their beautiful son.  
_

"_Hair as dark as the raven's feathers," Yuuri said softly as he caresses their son's dark hair softly marveling at its silkiness. At the soft touch the little baby opened his emerald green eyes. "Eyes which could put even the finest cut emerald to shame," he continues. "Wolfram, he is so perfect," he sighed softly his eyes and finger's never leaving their son._

"_Of course he is perfect he is a blessing from Shinou-heika as well as a product of our love!" Wolfram declared proudly. He then turns his head t Yuuri and kisses him softly. "Thank you for giving me and this kingdom the greatest gift. Thank you for giving me a family I could call my own," he said softly._

_'Yes this is my family,' _

_

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of Shinoubiyo our Great Sage was awoken by a dreadful sense of foreboding. He immediately got up and summoned one of the maiden guards to prepare his horse. _

_As he gallops at full seed towards Blood Pledge Castle the feeling grew stronger. 'I knew this energy. This is neither majetsu nor houjutsu. I hope I make it in time. I won't let **him **get what he wants,' Murata vows. Once he has entered the castle grounds he jumps of his horse startling a few of the guards on duty._

"_Geika!" Yozak the king's body guard and spy ran to catch up with the running Sage. "What's wrong?" he asked matching Murata's pace once he has caught up with the teenager._

"_No time to loose Yozak. The Young Prince is in danger. Powerful forces are at work, I could feel it in the air," he said as they rounded up a corner. "Weller-kyo!" He cried out as he saw the king's most faithful retainer running towards the Royal Chambers._

_Conrart threw a glance behind him and saw his best friend as well as the king's best friend running behind him. "Geika! Yozak!" _

"_Weller-kyo, where's Shibuya?" the Sage ask with urgency__ "We have to get to him before it is too late," he said__ as they were joined by the rest of the king's inner circle who were rushing toward the Royal Chambers.  


* * *

_

_The young prince was crying again as his parents were sound asleep. Yuuri groaned and reached out to wake up his husband. "Wolf, Seiichi is crying again," he mumbled softly trying to awaken his husband a soft groan was his only reply as he felt his husband shift and settle back again. He sighed and prepares to get up when he felt a chilling sensation run down his spine commonly associated with any foreign energy. His eyes snapped open and frantically scans his surrounding trying to assess the situation. While his hand were shaking his husband awake ugently. He gasped as he sat up from his bed when he saw his son surrounded by a green light, and a few paces from the bassinet was a gaping black hole._

_

* * *

_

"_Heika, sorry for the intrusion," Conrart said as he burst through the door. He gasped when he saw his godson unconscious near the prince's upturned bassinet, and with his brother slumped by the window with broken glass scattered around him, and the young prince, his beloved nephew, nowhere in sight._

_

* * *

_Present time

Harry again tried to escape this time he used the bathroom as his escape route. He sighed with relief when he reached the bathroom without any incident to alert the doctor of his plans. Not that he wanted to be rude towards his savior but he really must go before the Order catches him and drags him back to that nightmarish place.

Despite the pain he feels he can't help but grin widely when he spotted the open window on top of the toilet. He heaved his back pack onto his shoulders ignoring the stabbing pain that ran through his spine and proceeded to climb the toilet bowl to reach the open window above.

* * *

"I hope I could convince the kid into staying long enough 'til the boss arrives," Dr. Rodriguez mutters as he enters the room where his patient is, carrying a try of food. "Oi kid, are you hungry? I have ordered some Chinese food," he said.

"Yare, yare! I guess that kid is as stubborn as his parents," he mutters when he saw the empty room. "The boss ain't gonna like this," he said scratching the back of his head.

Then he heard a noise through the bathroom. _'I guess it is not too late yet. I could still catch him and this time he won't be leaving my site until the boss gets here.'_ He thought as he went through the bathroom.

"Oi! Didn't you know that it is bad manners to sneak out and not inform your savoir or thank at the very least thank them after they have saved you? " he said casually leaning on the door frame when he saw Harry trying to climb the toilet bowl to reach the open window.

Harry gasped in surprise when he heard the doctor's voice behind him and lost his balance. His right foot was caught inside the open toilet bowl while the other hit the flash lever. He tried to pull his leg futilely only be sucked further through the toilet.

"Oi, Kid!" Dr. Rodriguez rushed to try and save the boy from further hurting himself when he saw the familiar whirlpool open up and suck the kid in. Once the portal closed the poor doctor just slumped down near the toilet. He ran a frustrated palm upon his face and muttered, "Like I said before like father like son. Worse is how am I going to tell this to Shori?"

Despite the pain that shot through his body the only thing that went through Harry's head is,_ 'Who in their right minds uses a toilet bowl as a portkey!'_ before he blacks out.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I hope you would understand the RL's been a bitch lately and writing is my only sanctuary. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter and though I am not that active in writing please take in mind that I have no intentions what so ever to abandon any of the stories I have written so far. Also note that even if I work and RL bitches me my stories are still in the forefront of my mind and I try t allot some time in thinking and weaving a better plot for my stories. Oh well, I really hope you guys would still support and read my stories. Remember to review they are food to boost up my creative juices. ^_^V See you again on my next chapters as well as my other stories.

Oh! Before I forget here is the meaning of Harry's full name for this fic.

*Seiichi characters used sei=soul ichi=first kendrick=royal power

**Reply to reviewers:**

adenoide

Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter answers that question.

MDarKspIrIt

I hope I still hold your curiosity. Thanks for the review! ^_~V

pixy

Well, I guess Dr. Rodriguez can't keep him till Shori arrives. Hehe ^_^V Thank you for the review!

Aida Hwedo

I am glad you liked my story and I have to agree with you that there is no enough story in this category *sigh* oh well at least my story could contribute to increasing the number of fic in this cat. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing.

Dark Kurayami

I am glad you took interest in my story. I'll try to do longer chapters in the future. Thanks you the review! ^_^V

Leigh-koi

Thank you for reviewing! ^_^V

candinaru25

I hope this chapter could cure you from some of that confusion. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing

Crystal

Thank you ^_^V

AnimaLynx

I am glad my fic caught your attention. Thank you! ^_^V

Uzumaki Shiro-Chan

Thank you! I'll try to update as often as I could. ^_~V

Yuki-san loves KKM

I'll try not to disappoint you guys and update as often as I could. Thank you! ^_~V

nikkiru

Hehe HPDM and Yuuram are one of my fave pairings also like I said before Harry being Yuuram's son has been a fantasy of mine for a long time. Thanks! ^_~V

wolfawaken

Don't worry I'll write more. Hehe ^_^V Thanks!

Monkey D Dragon

I'll try to update as frequently as I could. Thanks! ^_^V

Kid Death

I couldn't agree with you more. Harry really needs someone to take care of him and protect him and who better do that but demon kingdom's protectors. lol! V^_^V As for the rest we'll just have to wait and see, but then again your right there would be a great deal of angst. Oh well I am a sucker for angsty fics lol. Thanks for the review. ^_~V

Harry Draco Malfoy

I hope I have answered your question with this chapter. Hehe Thanks for the review.

Vrriacho

I am glad you liked my fic. Don't worry there will be more to come. So I hope you stay tuned for the rest. Thanks! ~_^Va


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

_Shinou Temple, Shinmakoku 16 years ago _

_The Oracle Room of the Shinou Temple is empty save for a lone figure standing in front of the remaining empty Forbidden Boxes. _

_"I thought I'd find you here," a voice said followed by the sound of the door closing. Murata approaches Shinou and stood beside him staring at the altar. "I have heard from Ulrike. Are you sure with what you intend to do?" the once Great Sage asked his once lord and friend._

_Shinou sighed closing his eyes briefly and fixes his gaze upon the dome of the room. "Aa, it's the only way. Besides I think it is about time that I do this now,"_

_Murata's eyeglasses shined for a brief second and he grasped the shoulder of his friend to show his support. Shinou places his hand on top of Murata's and faces him. "Ima made arigatou na, bokuno Diakenja," (Thank you for everything, my Great Sage) he said in soft voice his eyes conveying everything that he wanted to say and while Murata gave him a smile._

* * *

Present, a day before

"… But I wonder if there is another way…" Murata said softly while gazing at the Seal of the Original King inside the Oracle Room at Shinou Temple. _'Sometimes your whims are more troublesome than they are worth…' _a large hand grasped his shoulder and he looks up at the person behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here, Geika" Yozak said smiling down at the person he'd sworn loyalty too aside from the Maou.

Murata smile at the Guard of the Inner Circle, "Let's go to Blood Pledge Castle. By the way how's your mission?" Murata asked as they exit the temple. _'But no matter how whimsical they are I can't deny that they are very profitable,' _he thought briefly while smiling at the fiery haired half-mazoku and intertwines his hand to Yozak's large ones.

_'Matta auhi made, Shinou,'_ (Until we meet again, Shinou)

* * *

"What?! You sent my nephew to Shin Makoku in that kind of state?!" Shori yelled furiously.

"Shori, calm down will yah!" Dr. Rodriguez tried to placate the new Maou of Earth. "I didn't send him to Shin Makoku. Someone from there summoned him.

"But still you let him leave in that kind of state. Who knows what could have happened to him during that trip. What if he was transported far away from the capital or worse he was transported to Dai Shimaron," Shori ranted. Clearly he is agitated at the turn of events.

The disappointment that he was feeling coupled with his worry for the state the boy was in as reported by Dr. Rodriguez is enough to put the Earth Maou in to a full blown ranting spree coupled by his brother complex on full swing only this time instead of his baby brother he is worrying it is his nephew. "Damn you Ulrike! If something happens to my dear sweet little Seiichi she's going to pay!" he swore as he stormed out of the office.

"Rodriguez!" he barked at the hapless doctor. "Make arrangements for our trip," he ordered.

"Where to?"

"Shin Makoku," was the curt reply.

"Yare yare, I guess there is no stopping him this time," the doctor said as he scratches his head in frustration.

Outside Shori went to his car and drove back to his hotel room to prepare for his trip to Shin Makoku,

"Wait for me, Yuuri, Seiichi,"

* * *

**_"You really enjoy landing yourself in such pitiful situations, do you?"_**

"Who are you?"

**_"That doesn't matter. What you need to do is to wake up now,"_**

"I don't want to. It hurts to be awake,"

**_"Did I give you a choice?"_**

"…"

**_"Thought so. Now, WAKE UP!"_**

* * *

"Lady Ulrike… fountain…"

"… Royal… prince..."

" to inform blood…castle… Heika… wolf,"

"Ms Gisela… break… news… gently… prince… torch… palace,"

"…my lady,"

Voices flittered through Harry's sluggish consciousness. At first he tried to feel his surroundings without alerting who ever it is that is in the room with him. He knew he was not captured by the Order for the bed that he was lying on felt far more comfortable than his cot at Hogwarts Infirmary or the bed he had at Grimmauld Place nor was he captured by Voldemort. Also the language he was hearing – though for some peculiar reason he could understand them, seem unfamiliar._ 'Where am I? What language is that? How come I could understand what they were talking about?'_ Similar questions flittered through his mind.

He tried to shift slightly to test whether or not he was tied up or not without alerting anybody inside the room he is in. Unfortunately as he did so pain shot up all through out his body and he can't help but emit a groan.

That alerted whoever was it that is with him inside the room, as he felt a cool hand soothed his feverish brow, "Shh… don't strain yourself too much you are safe now," said a soft motherly voice. Harry tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead. The gentle hand was replaced by a cool wash cloth wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

The soothing motion of the hand as well as the blessed coolness of the cloth over his heated skin threatened to lull him back to sleep. But despite the pain and the drowsiness he still tried to open his eyes just to see even a glimpse of the person he is with.

Taking a deep breath he tried to again open his eyes again only to succeed briefly only to be assaulted by the bright sunlight coming from the window. A rustle of cloth and the soothing voice came back, "You can open your eyes now the curtains are closed already,"

Tentatively he tried opening his eyes halfway; blinking away the blurriness of his vision he stared up to the person sitting by his side. He was mesmerized by the person's large amethyst eyes and the seemingly child like face.

"Who?" he rasped, his voice scratchy and weak to his ears and his throat felt as dry as the desert.

The little girl held up her hand and asked the maiden behind her for a glass of water. With a little help from another maiden the girl place the glass unto his lips so he may drink from it.

Feeling the cool liquid going down his parched throat feels wonderful. After finishing the whole glass he tried to talk again, "Who are you and where am I?" he asked his voice now less hoarse than before.

The child gave him a serene smile, "I am Ulrike the Genshi Miko of Shin Makoku and you are in the palace of Shinou the Original King of Shin Makoku," she said softly.

"Shin Makoku?"

"Yes, Shin Makoku or better known as the Great Demon Kingdom," she answered gently.

"I don't recall a place like that in England," he said. Ulrike giggled due to his cute quizzical expression.

"What?" he asked taking offence.

"I apologize," Ulrike said and composed herself, "You're not in England anymore nor on Earth,"

"Wha… What do you mean I am no longer on Earth?" Harry asked clearly bewildered with what is happening.

The child or what he thought at first was a child though he now had doubts about her age just gave him a smile. "Welcome home, Your Highness,"

* * *

Ulrike rushed towards the guest room of Shinoubiyo as soon as reports of an unconscious young man who was found by the fountain reached her. She burst through the room and was glad to see Gisela von Christ attending to the unconscious young man.

"How is he Gisela?" she asked as she approaches the healer.

"Ulrike-sama," Gisela bowed when she saw the miko and resumed her healing. "He is fine for now. I have healed most of his injuries but I am quite alarmed as to their extent and number. Clearly he has suffered a lot before getting here," she said while handing Ulrike a parchment containing the list of medications. "I have prescribed some medications for him as well as administered some of them. Here is the full report as to his condition," handing the miko a second parchment.

Ulrike glance at the report and can't help but be appalled by the young man's condition. "Ulrike-sama, if you don't mind me asking but who is he? I was told that he just appeared from the fountain. I am assuming that he came from Yuuri-heika's world," Gisela asked.

Ulrike took a deep calming breath as she approaches the bed and gently caressed the young man's forehead. "You are right Gisela-san he came from Yuuri-heika's world, he is none other than His Royal Highness Seiichi Kendrick von Bielefeld-Shibuya the Lost Prince of Shin Makoku,"

A gasped was heard from the healer due to this revelation. "We have to inform Blood Pledge Castle about this most especially His Majesty Yuuri-Heika and Prince Wolfram," she said ecstatic that finally the Crown Prince was found. Unable to hold her excitement upon the news Gisela ordered the maiden outside to prepare her horse.

Ulrike smiled at the Sergeant's enthusiasm, 'Finally he is back where he belongs,' she thought with a fond smile on her face. "Gisela-san," she called out to the healer as she was about to exit the room, "try to break the news to them gently. We don't want Prince Wolfram torching the whole palace due to his fury," she said with a smile.

"Yes, My Lady," Gisela said as she smiled and left the room back to Blood Pledge Castle with the good news.

As soon as Gisela left the room Ulrike heard a groan coming from the boy on the bed. She averted her attention back to her charge as she place as cool hand unto his burning forehead. "Shh… don't strain yourself too much you are safe now," she tried to sooth the teen. She could clearly see that the boy is trying rouse himself as she dabs his forehead with a washcloth to sooth his discomfort brought by his fever and injuries.

_'Clearly this boy has suffered so much and I fear that he would still face yet more sufferings in the future,' _she thought remorsefully as she continues to dab his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile

A ship baring the seal of Seisakoku had just docked at the port of Shin Makoku. A tall young man stepped out of the ship, his long silver hair sway on gentle breeze behind his back while his mercury gaze sweeps the busy port. A small smile appearing on his face as he descends the stairs leading to the awaiting carriage below. He is followed by an equally blond man with a stately stature and by the looks of it clearly armed.

"Finally, we are here," the young man said to his companion, his soft baritone voice rolls of his lips like thick chocolate.

"Indeed we are," his companion replied.

TBC…

* * *

AN: Eepp! Hides I know it took me this long to post this and I have no other excuse but RL so I am not going to bore you with a long explanation on m absence. But I do apologize for the wait. I hope you like this next chapter and please read and review. Thanks so much! ;^_^V


End file.
